


The Little Things

by KaitlinH27



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Prison, Power Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Smut, Teasing, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlinH27/pseuds/KaitlinH27
Summary: Mickey's always a bossy bottom, but sometimes he likes to take complete control. It doesn't happen often but when it does Ian knows to just let it play out; he will be rewarded heavily for it.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> "That's not how this works Ian," Mickey said as he crawled over him, pinning his arms down. "You're at my mercy. You'll do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it."
> 
> __________________

It's always the small things that get him going. A brush of a finger against his face. The way he walks across a room. A sigh of contentment. The movement of his lips as he talks. A huff of a laugh at a dumb joke. He’s never sure what exactly the trigger will be, but it's always there in the littlest things. 

Right now he's sitting in the Gallagher kitchen, some party going on around him. Ian is leaning against the counter by the sink, a beer in his hands and a small smile on his face as he talks to his brother about something inconsequential that happened at work. His eyes flicker over to stare at Mickey; They're never able to keep from looking at each other for long. Mickey's head turns when he feels his boyfriend’s gaze and his eyes focus on that lock of hair that never seems to stay where the redhead wants it to. His eyes wander down around Ian's face, Ian's flirty smirk working it's magic on him.

Mickey's eyebrows raise up in a silent conversation as he grazes his teeth across his bottom lip. Ian's eyes move down to watch the soft pink flesh pop out from his teeth before slowly running his eyes over Mickey's body. It's such a simple move. Ian's gaze isn't necessarily lusty in nature. It feels more like he's caressing Mickey’s skin with his eyes. An appreciative look designed to make Mickey feel like his body is immersed in a pool of warm water. Calm. Content. Loved.

Ian turns his eyes back to his brother, then quickly, awkwardly flicks his gaze to Mickey and back again, like he's a kid trying to hide his crush. Like he has to make sure no one sees how much he’s looking at Mickey. 

And there's the trigger. 

Even though he'd never admit it, (not even to himself or Ian) he likes that Ian takes care of him. Mickey enjoys not having to make decisions all the time knowing that Ian will guide them in the right direction. And Ian's always so fucking confident and sure. But in these rare moments of Ian showing hesitation something takes over Mickey and he feels the need to guide and lead. To make the decisions. 

To be in control.

Mickey can't take the distance anymore. He stubs out his cigarette in the dish on the table and rises from his chair. He feels the tension release from his body the closer he gets to his lover. Like a rubber band stretched too far slowly retracting.

Ian's gaze meets Mickey's again as the shorter man makes his way across the kitchen, stopping once they're beside each other, their clothed arms brushing together. It's slow, the burning embers of coal heating up, his body waking up in a way it only does when Ian's nearby. 

Mickey snakes his arm around Ian's body, his fingers softly pressing against the dip in his lower back as he lightly press his chest against Ian's arm. Ian's focus stays on the conversation in front of him, switching the beer bottle into his left hand, his right hand quietly slips down between their bodies to curl his fingers against Mickey's hip.

Mickey's hand drifts higher, smoothing over the hard muscle of Ian's shoulder blades, softly kneading the skin, before continuing north, gentle tattooed fingers burying themselves in textured red hair. Ian gives a soft hum of content, keeping the sound in his throat, so Mickey feels it rather than hears it. 

Ian's hand works its way under the bottom of Mickey's shirt, bunching the material as his fingers search for the warm flesh of Mickey's side. Ian spreads his fingers, and squeezes softly, hungry for the feel of Mickey's soft warm flesh against his palm.

Goosebumps spread across his body, the feel of Ian's hand on his skin igniting him like a live wire, his body coming to life under his lover's gentle touch.

Mickey brings his right hand down to grab at Ian's forearm, turning and pulling Ian from his place leaning against the counter, not caring that Ian was mid-sentence in the conversation with his brother and neighbor.

Mickey slides his hand further down Ian's arm to lightly tangle their fingers, Ian barely having time to set his beer down on the counter in the center of the kitchen as they pass it on their way to the stairs.

Ian's face splits in a salacious grin as they make their way to the second floor, the sound of loud cheers in his ears from the partying crowd behind them. Mickey looks over his shoulder, a tantalizing smirk and laugh breaking out at the expression on his boyfriend's face.

Once they reach the top of the stairs Mickey shoves Ian against the wall, the taller man grunting lowly as he bounces off it. Mickey crowds into his space, his hands grazing from Ian's inner elbows down to his wrists, grabbing them roughly to pin them to the wall above Ian's head. Ian is panting, his chest heaving in anticipation as he stares at Mickey's lips, the brunette pulling the bottom lip through his teeth. Ian tries to push forward to bring their mouths together but Mickey pulls back, one eyebrow raised mischievously. He ducks his head into Ian's neck, nosing along the skin, goosebumps erupting as Mickey breathes heavily against his neck. Mickey keeps space between their bodies, the barely there distance making Ian shiver in anticipation. He closes his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Mickey's lips pressed lightly against the sensitive skin beneath his ear, the shorter man's fingers dancing up his wrists to intertwine their fingers against the wall. 

"Mickey..." he practically whines, his body tingling with need as their hips press together, their mutual arousal further igniting the fire between them. 

Mickey hums, seemingly oblivious to the redhead's growing distress, his mounting desire for more. Ian tries to take control, his hands pushing forward to no avail. He turns his head to nose at Mickey's hair, taking a deep breathe to inhale his scent as the other man uses his nose and his lips and cheeks to caress along Ian’s neck. Mickey’s tongue darts out to lick a soft line from the base of Ian’s throat to his earlobe, pulling it between his lips to suck and tongue at the soft flesh.

Ian does whine then, his hips rolling as best they can while being pinned to the wall. Mickey untangles their fingers, moving to hold both Ian’s wrists in his left hand, his right softly trailing down the warm skin of Ian’s arm to gently cup his lover's jaw. He pulls back to look into lust clouded eyes, bumping Ian's nose with his own as he smirks. 

His tongue darts out to lick the peak of Ian's upper lip, his right hand continuing its way south, gripping Ian’s hip and roughly flipping him, releasing Ian’s hands as he presses him chest first into the wall. Ian's hands immediately reaching behind himself to grab at Mickey any place he can, desperate to touch him, one arm curving up and back to tangle his fingers into dark hair as the other grips a thick thigh. Mickey places open mouth kisses against the back of Ian's neck, the other man grinding back against his cock, making Mickey moan against his skin.

Mickey steps back, grabbing Ian’s wrist and walks backwards towards the small private guest room in the middle of the hall, heated eyes boring into each other as Ian invades his space, mere inches between them. Ian's hands grip Mickey’s hips, pushing the dark haired man forward as their foreheads bump gently, their heaving, hot breaths mingling, Ian kicking the door shut behind them. Hands stray, rubbing and caressing every inch as they breathe together. Mickey brushes his lips against Ian's, the gentle pressure still a caress rather than a real kiss. Mickey pulls back looking down as he begins to unbutton Ian’s shirt slowly. Ian’s head tilts back as Mickey’s lips make their way back to his neck, this time suctioning the skin at the base of his throat. 

Ian reaches for Mickey’s belt buckle tugging it and unlatching it before Mickey can stop him with a disgruntled "Ay!" Ian laughs breathily, recognizing his boyfriend's need to be in control, his hands hanging limply at his side until he's directed to do something with them. 

Mickey pushes the open shirt from Ian’s shoulders, his hands skimming down his chest to reach for the hem of his tank undershirt, before repeating the action in reverse, fingers pressing into hard muscle before the garment is pulled over Ian's head. Mickey steps back until his legs hit the edge of the bed, pulling Ian by his jeans waistband with him. He raises an eyebrow and gives Ian a pointed nod. Ian reaches for Mickey's pants, pushing the open belt buckle aside to unbutton his pants, sliding the zipper down and reaching in to rub Mickey's hard cock through his boxers. He pants, his mouth hanging open as he stares at Ian’s flushed face, his hands continuing their journey over the hard muscle of Ian’s abdomen, their arms tangling as they touch each other. 

Mickey tips his head up, lips brushing against Ian’s gently before finally giving in and pressing them together, soft moans in their throats. Ian reaches up with both hands to grab at Mickey's face, Mickey's arms circling Ian’s waist, gripping tightly and pressing every inch of himself against Ian. Their heads tilt to slot their lips together, opening themselves up and inviting each other in, their tongues tangling languidly. Mickey turns them so Ian's calves are pressed to the bed pushing gently to get the man to sit, leaning down with him to keep their mouths connected. Mickey pulls back, giving a few small pecks to soft lips before standing up straight and pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it aside as he stares down at Ian with intent.

Ian swallows thickly at the look in his boyfriend's eyes. He is being told to satisfy his man with his hands and his mouth and Mickey hasn't even said anything. Ian reaches out eagerly, hands shaking and fumbling as he pushes jeans and boxers down thick thighs, his mouth pressing into the soft warm flesh below Mickey’s belly button. He grips Mickey's hips tightly, the brunette’s fingers digging into Ian’s freckled shoulders as he steps out of his clothes, doing what he can to keep Ian’s lips on him. He runs his hand through long red hair, blunt fingers scrapping against his scalp as he presses Ian's head against his groin. Ian's tongue moves across the crease of skin at one hip before moving across to suck a hickey onto the other. His hands move from Mickey's hips to reach behind and grab his ass pulling him forward into his open mouth, wasting no time and immediately bringing the hard silky flesh in to the back of his throat. He hallows his cheeks, sucking hard as he bobs up and down his lover's cock, desperate to make him feel good.

Mickey's chest is heaving as big green eyes look up at him, pink bowed lips sucking him down like his cock is the air Ian needs to live. The prolonged foreplay is bringing Mickey to the edge quickly, so he tightens the grip on Ian’s hair forcing the man to a halt. Lost as he was to Mickey's cock, Ian's face crumbles in agony as he's forced to stop moving. He tries to continue bobbing but Mickey's grip keeps him still, his warm, silky cock still throbbing on Ian’s tongue. Mickey licks his lips; a dirty mischievous expression taking over the more Ian tries to move. Ian feels close to tears, so desperate to continue sucking and licking while Mickey insists on holding him still. He lets his tongue take over, licking every inch of the hard flesh in his mouth. His fingers dig painfully into the skin of Mickey's ass, all feeling lost in every inch of his body as all sense of feeling was focused on the dick in his mouth. Mickey keeps the grip on Ian's hair as he begins to thrust gently into his mouth, the tip of his weeping cock pressing against the back of Ian's throat, causing Ian to groan in relief even as his eyes water and he begins to gag.

Mickey releases his grip on Ian's head, letting the man take over again, Ian's large hands moving up Mickey's body, numb fingers pressing against the hard muscles and soft flesh of his back as he bopped eagerly. Nearly at his limit but nowhere near ready to be done, Mickey moves, his cock falling from Ian's mouth as he steps back the few steps it takes for his back to meet the wall. Ian nearly falls forward but he catches himself, his hands clenching on his thighs, desperately holding himself back from grabbing Mickey and throwing him on the bed. It didn't happen often that Mickey wanted complete control like this but when it did, Ian knew to just let it play out: he would be rewarded heavily for it. 

"Take off your pants," Mickey commanded, his voice strong but quiet, his eyes blazing. Ian stood up, quickly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, pushing them down with his boxer briefs, kicking them away. He gulped. His chest heaving in anticipation as he waited for his next direction. 

"Lay down. Head on the pillows."

He rushed to comply, fluffing the pillows up to prop his head so he could keep comfortable eye contact, laying himself out on display. Mickey remained with his back against the walls, his eyes electrifying Ian as they slowly moved over every inch of his body. Ian's dick twitched as Mickey bit his lip, stepping forward until he stood at the foot of the bed.

"Tease yourself," Mickey demanded, fist wrapping around his balls and the base of his cock to stave off his excitement.

"Can I touch my cock?" Ian asked, his hands moving to caress his own skin.

"No." 

"My sack?"

"No."

He sighed; his eyes locked on Mickey’s face, watching the dark haired man watch him. Ian’s hand roamed his body, fingertips trailing over his collar bones, down his bicep, over the lines of his abs, circling over the sensitive flesh around his nipples. He groaned as he reached down to caress his hips, fingers softly trailing across the v of his abdominals as his other hand tailed up his neck. Mickey found he couldn't look away as Ian teased them both, Mickey's hands beginning to twitch with the need to touch Ian. 

He wanted this though. He wanted Ian as riled up at possible, as desperate as he could get him. Ian shivered as his hands grazed his thighs, palms flat, finger tips touching to make a triangle around his package, doing as he was told not to touch his cock while getting tantalizingly close to breaking the explicit instruction. Mickey flicked his eyes up to Ian's when the redhead cleared his throat, his knees bending to rest his feet flat on the bed. Ian stuck a finger in his mouth, lips closing around it, over the top moans rumbling in his throat. He pulled it out slowly, salvia slick and shiny in the moonlight coming through the open curtain. Mickey realized what he planned to do a second before he did it, Ian slowly pressing his slicked up finger in his own ass, moaning loudly, eyes squeezing shut and turning to press the side of his face into the pillow. 

Mickey growled. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he climbed on top of his man, thighs on either side of his hips, their lips and tongues meeting in a wet, sloppy kiss. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey thrusting up to rub their aching cocks against each other, pulling the man tightly to his chest. Mickey's elbows pressed into the mattress on either side of Ian's head, his fingers tangling in the hair at the top of his head as they kissed. Mickey pulled back to lick and kiss and nip at Ian's neck, whispering into his skin, "Fucker."

Ian hummed a soft laugh, smirking. "You didn't say I couldn't finger my ass."

"You didn't ask if you could… and you know what I wanted."

Ian grabs him by the hair pulling Mickey's head up from his neck and pushing up to flip him onto his back. "You got what you wanted. Now gimme what I want."

Mickey turns his head to give a sharp bite to Ian's wrist, causing the man to yelp in surprise and release his hair. Mickey pushed Ian off himself with both hands to his chest, the taller man flying backwards so he was lying with his head at the foot of the bed.

"That's not how this works Ian," Mickey said as he crawled over him, pinning his arms down. "You're at my mercy. You'll do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it." He released one arm to reach over the edge of the bed, grabbing the lube packet out of Ian's wallet, but Ian didn't dare try to take control again, his momentary lapse over as the demanding lilt in Mickey's voice sent a shiver down his spine.

Mickey let go of Ian's other arm to tear open the lube. "Keep your arms there."

"Yes sir," Ian purred, eyes drinking in Mickey's body above him as the brunette slicked up his fingers, reaching behind to open himself up. Soft breaths escaped Mickey's lips, his eyes closed, his hips moving back against his fingers, his sack dragging against Ian's leg. 

Ian kept his arms down, but lifted his hips, their silky soft hard flesh rubbing together. After a swift preparation, Mickey pulled his fingers out, reaching down to wrap his hand around Ian's cock, pumping softly to spread the lube, his thumb rubbing at the tip to drag the pre cum gathering there with it.

"Ah fuck," Ian rasped, throwing his head back at finally feeling pressure on his aching member. Mickey leaned forward, rubbing the head of Ian's cock against his puckered opening. "Come on, Mick. I need it."

Mickey smirked down at his lover, continuing to rub the lubed up flesh against his opening, resisting the urge to press it in. Ian was moaning relentlessly under him, his head lifting to look between Mickey's legs at his cock in Mickey's hand, his eyes blazing with need.

"Jesus fuck Mickey, put my cock in your ass!"

Mickey laughed, leaning down to whisper, "Say please" before tugging lightly on Ian's earlobe with his teeth.

Ian whimpered as the brunette sat up and dragged Ian's soft cock head against his perineum, circling his balls and pressing back down against his hole, Ian's pre cum smearing all over.

"Please," Ian growled, "put my goddamn cock in your goddamn ass." 

The desperation painted his face with rage, the look so fucking savage and sexy that it broke Mickey's resolve to tease him further. He sunk down, taking Ian inside his body, a breathless sigh leaving his lips as he felt the stretch and press of Ian’s cock slowly sliding inside of him. He slide his hands from Ian sides, across his chest and up his arms, his hands gliding across the warm skin until they met Ian's, their fingers intertwining as their chests pressed together and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Mickey's hips lifted slowly, until he felt the ridge pull against his opening and sunk back down, repeating the motion torturously slow as his tongue did the same to Ian's mouth. He hummed happily, his body buzzing with their connection.

After a few leisurely moments of lifting his hips and soft presses of lips and tongues, Mickey pushed himself to sit up, a smirk on his face. Ian smiled lecherously, his hands reaching out to rub up and down Mickey's thighs. Fuck. Yes. He was about to get his reward for being good. 

Mickey threw his leg over Ian's chest keeping Ian's dick inside himself as much as he could while he turned himself around to face Ian's feet. He planted his knees and toes, palms grasping Ian's shins and lifting his ass to give Ian a perfect view of his cock filling and stretching Mickey's asshole. Ian groaned, propping himself up on one elbow to be able to see while he took a handful of ass in his other hand, kneading and pulling it back as Mickey started moving his hips. He gyrated slowly but quickly picked up the pace, his ass jumping on Ian's dick right in front of the redhead's eyes.

"Jesus Christ that's good. My fucking bossy bottom," Ian groaned.

Mickey arched his back gulping deeply as the angle shifted, giving his prostate the stimulation he needed to have him throwing his head back in ecstasy. Ian gripped Mickey's hips helping the man keep up the rapid pace on his dick, the visual combined with the feeling stripping away every inhibition Ian had left. He threw his head back against the mattress, clenching his eyes shut to try and keep himself from coming right then.

"Oh fuck me Mickey!"

"Yeah I fuck you," Mickey cried out, reaching back to tangle his fingers with Ian's on his hip. "I take that fucking cock. Ride it hard since you were good and did what I told you to do."

"You can tell me what to do whenever you want if I get you like this."

Mickey shuddered, ass cheeks slapping loudly against Ian's skin as he worked his lover's cock. 

"You like that Mick? Me telling you how much I like being your bitch? Holy fuck that feels so goddamn good."

"Ian," Mickey rasps desperately, his balls so tight and high he knew he didn't have much left in him. Ian sat up abruptly, maneuvering them onto their knees, his chest pressed to Mickey's back. He pulled the smaller man's face to his own, disrupting the rhythm to fall into a messy, wet, tongue first kiss as they both rutted frantically against each other. Ian reaches around Mickey's body to wrap a hand around his cock, short firm tugs up and down the hard flesh, a strangled cry erupting from the brunette into Ian's mouth, cum coating his fingers seconds later as Mickey finds his release. Ian ruts against Mickey as he twitches through his blinding orgasm, the redhead crying out a moment later, latching his teeth into Mickey's shoulder, coming hard inside him, blunt fingers digging into the flesh at his lover's hips, thrusting softly until he was satisfied. 

They stayed on their knees, Mickey leaning heavily against Ian, his head leaning back onto his shoulder with Ian's arms firmly wrapped around him, a heaving, satisfied lump of bones, until Ian is able to gather the strength to pull out, cum dripping down Mickey's thighs right after, making the shorter man chuckle and sigh happily. Ian fell backwards onto his back against the bed, limbs flopping out, Mickey melting back against him a second later, sweaty sex tousled dark hair against his chest.

Ian laughed, a big, hearty, 'I just had a big fucking O laugh.’ "What the fuck was that?"

"Sex," Mickey said, turning onto his side to prop his head up in his hand. "Loud sex that I'm sure your dumbass family is going to give us hell for.”

"Worth it. Even though, yeah you're right this is probably all anyone's gonna talk about for the next six months."

"That's what you get for giving me those shy doe eyes. Can't help but need to touch you when you look like that." 

Ian turned his head to rest against the mattress so he could look Mickey in the eyes. "Like what?"

Mickey reaches out, trailing a hand down Ian's chest, the redhead's eyes closing as he hummed peacefully. "Like that. Calm. Happy. Just... content. Still getting used to seeing you like that all the time."

Ian covered Mickey's hand on his chest with his own, his other reaching out to touch his cheek. "As long as you're here..." he trailed off, Mickey nodding in understanding, the little touches they gave each other saying everything.

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind this is a post prison domestic Gallavich fic. Can really take place whenever you want it to though. Reviews and/or Kudos please if you enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
